SW: Eternity
by hjkghj5
Summary: Instead of killing the Exile and carrying on the canon timeline, Scourge tries to follow a cloudy vision of a time that evil would again rise and sends Revan and Meetra there. Now faced with Galactic Empire and much more, can Revan and Exile restore order as well as making sure they and few others survive? RxB, MxA, LxH, LxV, GxJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is Disney material. I do not own any star wars or Kotor EA materials.**

* * *

The cold burning heat of the lightsaber hissed to a stop inches away from the face of its owner before another azure glow crashed the instrument of destruction away. Both flickers of light faded into deepest shadow of the giant hallway in which the monster of an Emperor lurked. His plans sparking furiously in strength as the hope of the Jedi's weapon lost their lights, signaling the 2's defeat.

Revan. Rebellious and revolutionary Jedi, on the other hand a manipulating Dark Lord of the Sith, accepted his fate to the force like any ordinary man. His eyes are shielded from the hate in the corroding, corrupting sulphuric yellow gaze; all he could see was them. The freezing, lifeless, ambience of the large space turned into a cozy, normal, warming residence, his wife and their son 'Vaner' happily giggling for his return. A hologram he saw earlier of Bastila celebrating lost its blue sadness, it is alive.

His armor somehow disintegrated into the dark away from his body, where the metallic burden should be as war and destruction shall never be something his child and his child's children will accept. If this be his end but all evil with it, there's no gift greater than this to be accepted.

While Revan was at peace, the Exile, Meetra's heart fought an ongoing disagreement even the force is confused with. Being a disgraced jedi, a life dedicated to protecting everyone from harms of the gloom, she brought nothing but doom upon all the people she travelled with on her way. Every jedi trusted her though she was a pawn item for a larger plan. As kreia described it, Surik is a 'wound' in the force, a hollow meaning, something of a scar which hurts people. She is always a pain for others. To allow Revan's death but kill the Emperor would redeem all her wrong-doings, she would be into the warm embrace of heaven the next second, though the thought of what she did in the war, distant whisphers of all the screams, questioning shrieks, hate during all the people she murdered in the war echoing around the room, yelled out. She will kill no more for her own purposes.

For the third party, Scourge the Sith. There's no emotion, nor is there peace nor passion. Scourge just wants it done but too many visions blocked his way. As if the force, split into a swarm of ant, every possibility gnawing, chewing, and eating the poor creature alive to join him to themselves.

In one future, Revan stood victorious, the Emperor being a blood-thirsty demon dies for all good reasons. In one future, the Emperor had slain everything; the whole universe is his, he being the universe, bringing a storm of torture upon everything created. In another future, a later knight would claim the role, Surik would sacrifice herself, though it would be worth it. Scourge was sure Meetra herself would gladly take this….though he sees something else. He wasn't sure where to go from it…..In this vision, there was…..a war….in a galaxy…far…far…far…away. He wasn't sure who started it nor for what fate and choice opponents fight for but he decided it would be much more better to end this now than wait for centuries of allowing this evil, vain entity as the Emperor to live.

The last thing both Meetra and Revan felt was an inexhaustible tsunami of electricity bathing and cooking them into coal.


	2. Timeline Split

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR LUCAS MATERIALS.**

* * *

**Split timelines**

"Great news. Master Yoda." The white clad knight leaned over the small ogre. The tiny Yoda clutching onto his stick. Viewing the war front with wariness that could easily put the younger jedi to sleep like a curse.

"With General Kenobi's success against General Grievious who had just been slain this second. The war will surely end now that both Dooku and the Separatists are gone."

Yoda much to his surprise. Did not cheer like someone who had achieved victory; he did not drop his wary demeanor as if he made it out of a nightmare. All the little creature did was gave a fragile nod, barely detectable.

The trooper promptly left. The galaxy's so called 'white knights' 'clone troopers' and soon to be 'heroes' are mysteriously gathering behind him in circles. They were clearly communicating something they did not want Yoda to hear. It didn't take Yoda's force sensitivity to figure out that something's not right.

Just out of the corner of his vision, almost at a perfect blindspot where he might have just missed something. A light flickered. At first it was as if a shard of glass or crystal was reflecting light in the grassy landscape of Kashyyk just beyond.

But the other sixth sense any jedi had, told them otherwise. The force suddenly shifted in a wave like pattern, reflecting, refracting and keep bouncing. As if an ice cube had just dropped into a cup of water.

Yoda left without any word. Whether his troops are planning something sinister or not. This wasn't the first time he took a walk without telling.

* * *

"How about you sir? Any plans after this bloody mess ends?" The trooper's eyes questioned curiously like a child for a toy into Shryne's eyes.

"Oh." Shroan shrugged it off. "Just the usual. Follow the force." The jedi master waved in the air as if to wave off an odor. "It's good to at least have sometime to let my mind go back to learning, not fighting."

The 2 gazed out, into the white light which blinded the battle ahead. Kashyyk's forest loomed and stretched beyond the horizon. The white mist barely covering up the yellow sunlight. Despite the strange uncertainty of what lays beyond, that comforting glow of energy gave the men enough power to step out and make it to the final conflict, after which there truly will be no more war, no more misunderstandings, no more fear of living, no more abhorrence. There will be. Peace. Although not for the jedi.

* * *

A morning mist churned up to Meetra's nose. It wasn't the usual mist. One filled with the mint of leaves, the water of life, the syrup of flowers and fruit, as if it was rooted in a dense jungle. In an almost semi-conscious lucidity, she dreamt she was on Kashyyk.

A planet she had been on during a loosely joined, almost shattered window of her lifetime. She could feel she was longing for the breeze or the pond to wash off the exhaustion of her body. She had remembered her muscle tearing in 2 because she was throwing her saber far into the distance for a reason she can't remember. Was it because of her exile? The memory soon flooded quickly back and destroyed the jungle in her dream into a storming flood with lightning and thunder. She remembered the pain of stabbing her weapon, or rather her destiny into a cold stone. Leaving what was supposed to be hers behind….

Then the agony of the wound in the force, or rather the wound to people she gave. Voices of the victims on Mandalor screeched as evil as a dying witch.

"Inferior human, heartless monster, maniac animal, iron fist of death, demon from hell, murderer of children, cruel idiot….

"JEDI SCUM!"

Meetra gave out a yelp as if a speeder hit her torso full speed. Sobbing, she realized that it wasn't only her tears that made her hands wet. In fact she had been coughing blood. She felt her way through her almost paralyzed body to something hard. Something cold like ceramic.

A boot.

She caught sight of the design. Similar to a galaxy's trooper. Were they after her again? She realized that whoever this is must have some hate to the point of dire despair with her as this figure didn't just put his boot on her but stamped her and was responsible for her vomit of wine.

The sun was right above. The face was undetectable so she lifted her head to look.

The figure took no chances and whipped the butt of his blaster in a swing to her cranium as soon as she made a move. The nuzzle pointed and burrowed deep between her eyes as if it was a blade.

"Your betrayal to the galaxy and its people has come to an end once and for-" The blaster fire hit nothing but the grass, frying the green to black soot. Meetra simply turned her head and let the weight of the firearm bury itself, away from her face.

She immobilized the man's thigh. With a sudden bump of her body, she felt the pain as the main's knees almost got dislocated, as well as effectively making him fall to the floor. She has time to get up and disarm this psychotic man who is fighting his own ally.

She didn't even need to search for her sabre as the trooper stared in shock and awe as the captured device on his belt flew into the woman's hands. Before the droning he had so come used to, the aquamarine light spew out. The intensity brighter than the sable sky.

The jedi pointed her weapon. Any shot he gave would get deflected without a problem. She is gonna get him.

Yet to his great relief. His team has got it all under control. With a red spit of laser, the column of death quickly died off into a grey escaping smoke oozing out of the barrel of the cylinder. Two troopers immediately grabbed both of her arms. The final 3 pointed their blasters all over her vital areas that could kill immediately. Not just at the same point. They had experienced enough to avoid shooting each other from the jedi's mind tricks, slips or getting force pushed miles behind.

"It's a shame that Master Yoda cannot come to save such a young stubborn grunt like you. But one jedi's enough. Fir-"

Their heads were off before the word came.

A tiny green flash danced around and dragged the woman at an insanely high speed. Meetra tried to take her weapon back but the creature gave a look of dismay.

"Take destruction. Follow you destruction will." The creature took off with her into the jungle.

* * *

Revan felt the warmth of bacon for breakfast. Except it wasn't the usual morning ritual. He was the bacon.

Hurried he took off his helmet and even some sections of his chest plate. His clothing was washed with sweat by tenfold. Even beads of sweat hurt harsher than blisters and the water was almost melting him.

Everything was plummeting in heat. It felt as if he was in the middle of an ignited lightsaber. The steaming and focused glow of evil he once owned. He stood up and hissed in a suppressed scream as he felt his foot getting torched on the type of barbecue machine the neighbors had.

He held up his helmet, to give his face some darkness of protection under the incinerating light cast upon this planet. Two suns. Tatooine without question. Immediately, a humorous fear made his mind calmer like a refrigerator. He went with his missing partner to stop the Emperor. Why did they end up on Tattooine? Is this another one of the Sith being's illusions?

He had not time to answer in his head as his arm collided with something. Or someone. The speeder whirled in summersaults without a driver. It was his fault of course. He had swept the being driving the machine head down onto the sands.

He tried to regain some cool blood back to his exploding head to have the compassion to help the driver up and at least offer some compensation. By the time he turned. The being was already up.

A pair of monstrous yellow forced their hate into his soul. The shadow lifted his cloak and slowly with each step gained closer towards Revan. At first, he thought the man was only confused. Till the red unholy face loomed over. Horns sharp enough to penetrate Revan's armour and flay him mercilessly stabbed out of the lifted black hood.

The entity only twist and activated a smile. A smile with no docile impression. Only of great outrage. Rows of crocodile like teeth clattered in fury. The sight made him think this creature didn't want to smile but rather attempted one fatal malevolence. Or rather 'he' never learned how to smile all his life.

Revan side stepped a stabbing motion with the red streak. The creature's charging footsteps gave off his harmful intentions. Now that he has a hold on the weapon this creature was holding, he reached for his own to incapacitate this aggressor. A sith lord.

Instinct forbid him as he caught the creature's other free hand which aimed a strike at him. With both hand under control, he twisted the arms like a wheel, expecting the creature to flip and be thrown to the ground hard, making him vulnerable to a painful choke of the force, or a more peaceful push to a distance in order to restart diplomacy.

The sith was clearly trained with good quality. At the last minute, out of either force capability or physical agility, the red devil turned and landed flat on his feet. Its staff like lightsaber weapon fully activated to both ends. Blood red running in disagreement with the desert sky.

Revan remembered that he lost his weapon at some point. Even if he did, the strength, speed and sheer unpredictability of this red demon was surely too dangerous to fool around and charge head to head with. A contest would be one in which he never knew his end.

Revan put one hand behind his back as if he was reaching for a lightsaber. The sequence proceeded just as he planned. The creature's carnivorous tooth glinted in wonder, foolishly making a charge like a bear heading for a hunter before he can fire.

At the last minute. Revan spun in a circle. The line of the weapon missing him. He used the natural gift of moving something without touching. The invisible force ran strong combined with the red creature's own velocity. As soon the creature was in the air spinning around Revan like a comet around the sun. The yellow pair of eyes fading in light and widening at the realization that the motion is no longer linear but around the foe. Darth Maul was helpless as the experienced force user threw his face inches into the sand. Creating an explosion of dusts.

Whoever, put Maul there didn't toy with him. Before he knew it, sparks ran through every blood vessel, and every cell he had. Electricity feeling almost like melting needles grafting into him. This was a common technique his 'master' never taught him. Either because he was too good and had to fulfill missions earlier than any predecessors before he learned it all. Or Sidious didn't teach it to him. Intentionally.

Revan stopped the attack. There's no point in hurting a soul he knew nothing about. Light or dark. It was all going in a wheel. He cannot predict the future of an individual. He therefore felt he had neither responsibility nor right to take life. The justice of playing God was what brought tragedy but also good to his life.

The creature turned, its body trembling, claws pushing away. This wasn't just a zabrak. Clearly one who endured too much torture that all the pain in his life was carved onto him as evidence. Revan extended out his hand. The creature almost looked at it, turning mild. Before throwing sands into Revan's face.

"No time for this." The curse hardly audible as the sith stood and ran away. To a separate direction.

Revan was still cleaning his eyes from the exasperating itch of particles sabotaging his senses. He felt that whoever this Zabrak Sith was. He was. After a jedi. And a boy. All of whom were. Near.


End file.
